You Never Realize
by putulfanfan
Summary: Zitao dan Wufan banyak diisukan telah berpacaran, namun sang Pangeran Kampus -Wufan-, menepis semua gosip itu dan tanpa ia sadari, hati Zitao hancur. Dan karena nyanyian Zitao, Wufan terkena KARMA yang awalnya ia anggap remeh.


Judul : You Never Realize

Author : Putul Anugrah

Maincast :

Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Wu Yi Fan (Wufan)

Zhang Yixing (Yixing)

Lu Han (Luhan)

Desclaimer : All of this fict are MINE except the cast.

[Zitao]

"_Karena kau tak pernah menyadari bahwa cinta ini untukmu. Benar 'kan Wu?"_

Aku memandangnya dari jauh. Menatapnya dan tak dapat meraihnya. Ia sedang memantulkan bola berwarna oranye dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. Berteriak semangat karena berhasil menciptakan skor.

Wufan. Mahasiswa kelas vokal semester 3 asal Tiongkok yang sanggup membuat letak pacuan kuda berpindah ke jantungku saat melihat senyum malaikatnya. Membuatku jatuh dalam perangkap hatinya dan tak bisa keluar lagi.

Ingin rasanya aku menggapainya namun beginilah aku. Aku hampir mirip sebuah patung. Diam. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Melihat kegembiraannya bersama oranglain dan senyum malaikat yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada oranglain. Tak apa. Bagiku itu semua cukup walau aku harus mengorbankan hatiku yang terus saja secara tak sadar terus terluka karena Wufan. Sekali lagi, aku tak mempermasalahkan itu karena aku sangat mencintai Wufan. Sangat dalam sampai aku tak bisa mengukur seberapa dalam cintaku padanya.

Masih teringat dalam benakku tentang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku yang tak sengaja lewat aula pementasan drama kampus yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat acara pentas seni dalam rangka peringatan ulang tahun kampus. Aku mendengar suara percakapan dua orang yang aku ketahui adalah Wufan dan Luhan.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Taozi?"Suara Luhan yang halus._

"_Taozi? Maksudmu Zitao mahasiswa kelas seni musik semester 3 itu?"_

"_Iya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau banyak diisukan berpacaran dengannya."_

"_Biasa saja. Memang banyak sekali yang menganggapku berpacaran dengannya?"_

"_Hmmm… Lumayan banyak. Kau tidak suka?"_

"_Orang-orang itu terlalu berlebihan. Menganggapku berpacaran dengannya. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya. Lagipula, saat aku melihatnya, dia biasa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial dari dirinya, sedikitpun."_

"_Kau harusnya menghormati pendapat mereka tentangmu dan Zitao, bukan malah mengkritik pedas tentang pendapat mereka. Lagipula mereka hanya berpendapat, bukan memfitnahimu. Memfitnah berbeda dengan berpendapat, Wu, asal kau tahu."_

"_Sama saja menurutku. Mereka mengatakan jika aku memiliki hubungan aneh yang disebut berpacaran dengan dia. Kurasa, masih banyak gadis dan laki-laki manis disana yang lebih baik darinya, Lu."_

"_Tak ada salahnya kau meluruskan rumor itu Wu."_

"_Itu sama saja memberikan harapan pada bocah itu. Ia pasti mengira jika aku memang memiliki rasa padanya sama seperti komentar yang dilontarkan dari mulut semua warga kampus."Luhan terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Aku menyerah Wu. Aku kalah dengan ego besarmu. Aku hanya berusaha menyadarkanmu. Ingatlah Wu, karma selalu ada. Ia selalu disampingmu dan akan selalu menghampirimu."_

"_Persetan dengan karma Lu. Aku bahkan tak mau tahu jika aku terkena karma jika aku membunuh gadis itu secara perlahan-lahan."_

"_Jika kau melakukan itu, maka perlakuanmu akan berbalik padamu Wu."_

Kenapa wajahku basah? Aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku sudah menangis sedaritadi. Baiklah jika itu yang ia mau. Aku akan menjauh dari kehidupannya. Melepasnya, namun tak melepas perasaan dan cintaku padanya. Sudah kubilang bukan jika aku sudah mencintainya terlalu dalam?

"Kau jangan sedih, Taozi. Ia bukan mahasiswa yang tampan satu-satunya. Korea sangat luas. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darinya."

"Bagaimana Xing-ge tahu?"

"Luhan yang mengatakannya padaku. Sudahlah, ini rahasia kita bertiga. Rahasiamu, aku dan Yixing saja. Banyak orang lain yang masih bisa menganggapmu ada. Berhentilah menunggu seseorang yang tak pernah sadar betapa berartinya dirimu, Taozi. Biarkan dia merasakan karma atas perbuatannya sendiri."

"Terimakasih Xing-ge. Nasehat gege meringankan beban Tao."

"Memang tugasku begini. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan sahabatku sendiri terluka karena laki-laki brengsek yang tak pernah menganggapu sama sekali. Sudahlah ayo pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam."Aku menurut saja saat Yixing menarikku masuk ke dalam mobil milik Luhan.

"Itulah penampilan Luhan dari kelas seni tari semester 3. Banyak sekali mahasiswi yang histeris saat Luhan menunjukkan _sexy dance _nya pada kita semua. Benar begitu?"Banyak sekali mahasiswi yang kembali berteriak histeris mengiyakan ucapan Yixing sebagai MC di acara pentas seni malam ini.

"Dan setelah penampilan Luhan, akan ada penampilan dari Huang Zi Tao. Beri tepuk tangan."Riuh rendah tepuk tangan penghuni aula kampus membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku naik ke atas panggung dengan sedikit gugup dan mulai duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Tak menunggu lama lagi, aku mulai memetik gitarku. Suasana aula menjadi hening.

_Ijen guttega anirago hedo_

_[Even if I tell myself that right now, it's not like before]_

_Animyon nal kamahage ijossodo_

_[Even if you forget me completely]_

_Non danji nege jinan saramirado_

_[Even if I am just the person that just went by]_

_Tonight is just one night_

_[Tonight is just one night]_

_Noreul ilhgi jeon cheorom_

_[Just before I lost you]_

_Nal dashi galgo shipeun ne maemeun_

_[My heart wants to find you again]_

_Wae gureohge miryeosureon geonji_

_[Why is lingering like this?]_

_Niga eobneun nal injeongal suga eobneun_

_[I can't accept myself without you]_

_Tonight is just one night_

_[Tonight is just one night]_

_Nareul ilhgi jeon choreom_

_[Just like before I lost you]_

_Hanbeoman nae mameul deureojwo_

_[Please listen to my heart just once]_

_Everyday every night I am missing you_

_[Everyday every night I am missing you]_

_Nae gyeote eobseodo, ijen beorsu eobseodo_

_[Even if you are not by my side, even if I can't see you now]_

_Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun noingeol_

_[In my heart you're always the same]_

_Nal dashi gadgo shipeun ne maemeun_

_[My heart that wants you again]_

_Wae gureohge milyeonsureon geonji_

_[Why is lingering like this?]_

_Niga eobneun nal shilgam hal suga eobneun_

_[I can't actually realize that I don't have you]_

_Tonight is just one night_

_[Tonight is just one night]_

_Nareul ilhgi jeon cheoreom_

_[In my heart, you're always the same]_

_Hanbeoman nae mameul deurojwo_

_[Please listen to my heart just once]_

_Everyday everynight I am missing you_

_[Everyday every night I am missing you]_

_Nae gyeote eobseodo, ijen beorsu eobseodo_

_[Even if you are not my side, even if I can't see you now]_

_Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun neo ingeol_

_[In my heart, you're always the same]_

_Neol gidaehanjana, dashi naege eondago_

_[I don't expect you to come back again]_

_Eonjena nae mameun ni ane gadingeol_

_[My heart is always trapped inside of yours]_

_Hanbeoman nae mameul deurojwo (neol bolsu eobneun nan)_

_[Please listen to my heart just once (to me who can't see you)]_

_Everyday everynight I am missing you_

_[Everyday every night I am missing you]_

_Nae gyeote eobseodo, dashi beorsu eobseodo_

_[Even if you are not by my side, even if I can't see you now]_

_Eonjena nae mameun, because I'm loving you… (and missing you)_

_[My heart is always, because I'm loving you (and missing you)]_

_Hanbeoman nae mameul deureojwo_

_[Please listen my heart just once]_

_Everyday everynight I am missing you_

_[Everyday every night I am missing you]_

_Nae gyeote eobseodo, ijen beorsu eobseodo_

_[Even if you are not by my side, even I can't see you]_

_Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun noingeol_

_[In my heart you're always the same]_

_Naege neo mameun tto gateun neoingeol_

_[To me, you're always the same]_

_Fly To The Sky – Missing You_

Setelah mengakhiri penampilanku, semua penghuni aula memberikanku _standing applause_. Aku bahkan sampai tak percaya. Apakah penampilanku sebagus itu sampai-sampai semua orang memberiku _standing applause_?

"_Adorable performance, right_?"Semua penghuni aula bersorak mengiyakan ucapan Yixing. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan tanda terimakasih.

"Baiklah, berakhirnya penampilan Zitao juga berakhirnya acara pentas seni tahun ini. Semoga tahun depan, kita dapat bertemu lagi disini dengan keadaan yang lebih baik lagi. Selamat malam."

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang dengan kami Taozi?"

"Tidak usah. Tao bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, Tao juga tak mau merusak acara kencan Lu-ge dengan Sehun."

"Baiklah Taozi, kau memang keras kepala. Berhati-hatilah. Telpon gege jika kau sudah sampai di rumah."Mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan dan Sehun mulai menjauh dari halte depan kampus. Bermenit-menit aku menunggu bis di halte sendirian. Kampus juga sudah mulai sepi namun pintu gerbangnya belum di tutup. Aku memilih kembali masuk ke dalam kampus daripada harus menunggu bis tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa aku berhenti di lapangan basket kampus. Aku meletakkan tasku di pinggir lapangan dan segera memantul-mantulkan dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring_.

"Teknik yang bagus Huang."Aku sedikit tersentak dengan suara ini namun aku mengendikkan bahuku. Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Wu?"Aku masih memantul-mantulkan bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring _tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Seperti biasa hanya berkeliling."

"Berkeliling disaat semua penduduk kampus kembali ke rumah? Itu bukan sifatmu yang suka membuang waktu hanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak jelas Wu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau disini disaat semua orang mulai mengistirahatkan diri di atas kasur empuk mereka sedangkan kau malah MEMBUANG waktumu hanya dengan memantulkan dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_?"

"Kau tahu Wu, menunggu bis selama 20 menit lebih itu sangat membosankan."

"Kau tak bersama sahabatmu?"

"Ini malam minggu Wu. Malam untuk melepaskan semua lelah selama seminggu. Bersenang-senang. Dan, aku tak mau menjadi penganggu acara kencan mereka."

"Menyedihkan."

"Kau jauh lebih menyedihkan Wu."

"Apa?"

"Menanggapi segala rumor jika kau berpacaran dengan bocah sepertiku. Bocah yang tak ada sesuatu yang spesial dimata seorang Wu Yi Fan yang dipuja-puja dan disegani banyak orang."

"K-kau…"

"Kau tahu Wu, aku mendengar semuanya tanpa perlu oranglain beritahu padaku."

"…"

"Kurasa kau benar Wu, jika saja kau meluruskan rumor itu, aku akan semakin menaruh harapan padamu yang takkan pernah mendapat balasan darimu. Dari seorang Wufan yang TAK TERTARIK pada bocah biasa yang bernama Huang Zi Tao. Kita berbeda. Kau tampan dan aku biasa. Kau disegani aku terlupakan. Kau populer dan aku hanya bisa terpekur di depan alat-alat musik yang selama ini selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku setiap hari."

"…"

"Segala kegembiraanku mendapatkan sahabat sebaik sahabat-sahabatku sekarang. Segala kesedihanku disaat orangtuaku pergi tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, hanya sepupuku yang aku akui sebagai keluarga. Kisah cintaku yang seperti pungguk merindukan bulan. Takkan pernah aku dapatkan."

"Jadi kau…"

"Kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya Wu. Tak perlu aku menjawabnya. Kau terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui kata-kata apa yang akan aku ucapkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu."

"M-maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Aku sudah memaafkanmu karena aku tak bisa sekalipun membencimu. Entah karena apa. Apa mungkin karena aku mencintaimu terlalu dalam, mungkin? Karena terlalu dalam, aku bahkan tak bisa membencimu walau kau sudah sangat sering menggores hatiku dengan perlakuanmu padaku."

"Tapi aku…"

"Mungkin Luhan-ge dan Xing-ge benar. Kau pasti akan terkena karma. Awalnya, kau membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan karena dengan santainya, mulut pedasmu melontarkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya kau lontarkan, Wu. Percuma saja kau mempunyai wajah malaikat tapi sifatmu seperti ini Wu."

"Zitao dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau terkena karma? Aku tak heran."

"Aku mencintaimu, Taozi."

"Sudah kuduga, Wu."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Tao!"

"Aku tetap mendengarmu Wu."

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena telah meremehkanmu dan membuatmu terus merasakan sakit karenaku. Kau berhasil membuatku terkena karma. Karma karena sudah membandingkan perasaanmu padaku dengan tolak ukur yang tak sepadan. Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Kau tahu, lagu yang kau nyanyikan kemarin sangat membuatku kacau. Maafkan aku yang baru sadar dengan bagaimana dalamnya perasaanmu padaku saat kau menyanyikan lagu itu."

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan itu Wu?"

"Aku sangat yakin."

"Baiklah Wu. Bagaimana tanggapanmu jika aku berpacaran dengan Kim Kai?"

"APA?!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Wu. Bagaimana jika orang-orang memintamu meluruskan rumor tentang hubunganmu denganku?"

"Aku akan berkata pada mereka jika rumor itu salah besar."

"Sudah kuduga, kau takkan pernah serius dengan ucapanmu itu Wu."

"Ck, dengarkan aku dulu Huang."

"Aku mendengarmu sedari tadi Wu."

"Aku berkata jika rumor itu salah. Aku tidak berpacaran denganmu, tapi akau segera melamarmu. Hidup bahagia dengan anak-anak kita. Terus bersama hingga ajal menjemput kita."

"Kau tahu Wu, kau tak cocok mengucapkan kata-kata romantis itu di depanku."

"Kau ini bagaimana, apa aku harus melempar batu bata yang bertuliskan 'AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU' dengan ukuran besar ke kepalamu?!"

"Tidak perlu Wu. Aku sudah cukup yakin dengan perasaanmu. Mungkin, dengan satu syarat lagi, aku takkan ragu lagi dengan perasaanmu."

"Apa memangnya?"

"Antarkan aku pulang kerumah. Aku lumayan pegal menunggu di halte."

"Untuk apa pulang ke rumah jika hari ini adalah hari Sabtu malam minggu. Lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih."

"Terserahlah _dragon_. Asal aku pulang dengan selamat."

"YAK! Jangan mengejekku dengan nama naga Taozi!"

"Lagipula, kau punya boneka naga berjumlah 10 bukan?"

"APA?!"

THE END


End file.
